


Upsetting the Status Quo

by C_C



Series: Status Changes [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance is giving Tony his own team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsetting the Status Quo

Gibbs’ voice pulls Tony from the report he’s writing. “It’ll keep DiNozzo, let’s head out.”  
He keeps quiet until they’re both settled in Gibbs’ car, “We got company or something tonight?” He’d quickly learned that paying rent made him part of the household in Gibbs’ mind.  
“No. We need to talk.” The ‘in private’ goes unsaid.  
“Evicting me Boss?”  
Gibbs shakes his head, “No eviction.”  
“You’re starting to scare me here a little.”  
Gibbs sighs, “Vance figured out we’re living together.”  
Tony eyes him, trying to infer why that’s such a big deal, “Not like it’s against regs to rent a room from your Boss.”  
“Asked if we were sleeping together.”  
It’s not the first time someone’s wondered. Even Jackson had asked. Not that either of them mentions those incidents. Ever. Usually even while they’re happening. Tony just keeps quiet.  
“Told him we seem to be heading in that direction.”  
“We are?” Tony’s reeling at that. Not that he’s anything but one hundred percent on board with it, but it’s news to him all the same.  
“I thought so. Am I wrong?”  
Tony gives an almost hysterical laugh, “I’d hoped so but you can be damn hard to read. Guess I figured we’d play house until one of us ran the other off.” A thought occurs to him and he sobers instantly, “What’d Vance say?”  
“He’s giving you your own team.”  
“And by giving you mean forcing me to take my own team.”  
They’ve arrived at the house, “Let’s finish this inside.”  
They’re almost done cooking before either of them speaks again. “Was it your idea?” Tony wonders if Gibbs hears the real question ‘did you want to send me away?’  
“No Tony. Seems Vance had been considering it for some time. When he reviewed your file and saw the change of address he seized the excuse. But you do deserve it. You did when Jenny made you the offer, it was never some consolation prize for taking all my bullshit.”  
“When?”  
“He’s going to tell you tomorrow. You start on Monday.”  
“Can we just… not talk about it anymore tonight?” Tony asks, too afraid that he’ll reveal his breaking heart if they do.  
They discuss other things: Abby‘s new boyfriend, Jackson‘s proposed Fourth of July visit, even the next installment in Gibbs’ pop culture education. Until finally Tony’s tension boils over and they’re kissing and stumbling upstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony knows he’s being selfish as he buries his face in Gibbs’ neck but he can’t help it. This is all he’s ever going to get- his goodbye- and he wants it to last.  
After far too short a time Gibbs begins petting his hair, “It’s not the end of the world Tony.”  
“No, of course it’s not.” He risks a very quick glance into Gibbs’ eyes, “Where’s he sending me? Alaska? Timbuktu?”  
“What?” Gibbs makes Tony meet his eyes when he gets it, “Oh, no Tony, no. He’s not sending you away. Well, he’s sending you a few desks away. You’ll have your own team at the Yard.”  
“At the Yard?” Tony repeats uncomprehending.  
“Two rows over. Says not to expect weekends on call to line up but he’ll try to give us holidays when he can.”  
“Vance? Director Leon Vance who sent me away against my will for six months, is promoting me and not making me leave DC so you and I can be together?”  
“No. He promoted you because he has a team in need of a team leader and you’re most qualified. He used the fact that you and I could be together to sell it to me. And, I think, to get me to convince you to accept it.”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“He’ll probably send us to every harassment seminar he can for a while.”  
“Would it change anything between us?” He’s feeling too raw to hide his insecurity.  
“Why would it? We’re finally here Tony. I have no intention of letting you bury your head in the sand again. That being said, you deserve the promotion, you have for a long time.”  
“Not to be a girl or anything but just to be clear: Either way this” he gestures to encompass the rumpled bed and haphazardly strewn clothes “is a done deal?”  
“Well I expect the mess to diminish a bit as the newness wears off but if you want out you’re pretty much going to have to slap the back of my head and tell me so. You know I play for keeps Tony.”  
Settling back down on Gibbs’ shoulder he considers everything for a moment, “And you think I should take the team?”  
“I think it’s a good move for you, and I think it’s the only time Vance is going to meet us halfway. Do I relish the idea of a new probie? No, but hopefully McGee’s learned enough to keep them in line.”  
“Am I taking over somebody’s team or getting a batch of probationary agents?”  
“Douglas got winged again and decided to opt for early retirement. You’d be taking over his team: Grant, Colson and Hurst.” Tony winces slightly. “Something wrong with that?”  
“Grant’s something of an arrogant little prick is all. Thinks he knows everything and is king of all he sees. Unfortunately while he is observant he couldn‘t deduce his way out of a paper bag.”  
“This is your decision Tony. Don’t worry about me, or the team, when you make it. Come the end of the day we’ll work it out.”  
“You really mean that.”  
“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Vance smirks at him before even speaking Tony knows he’s spotted the hickey. He can’t bring himself to care.  
“Good morning, Special Agent DiNozzo. While I’m sure Gibbs spoke to you about the matter we’re about to discuss for it to be official I have to go over it with you myself. Special Agent Douglas has opted to take early retirement following an in the line of duty shooting. This of course leaves me down a team leader. You have both the experience and qualifications to step into this role, and unlike past incidents I can guarantee this would be a permanent promotion. More over it would eliminate any conflicts involving regulations and your relationship with Special Agent Gibbs. Do you have any questions at this time?”  
“Why the change of heart about me?” It’s mostly an honest question, but it’s also a show that he did learn at the feet of the master of insubordination.  
“I’ve seen you in action. I’ve watched you get over the obstacles you were facing when I took over control of this agency. And frankly DiNozzo anyone who can spar with Gibbs mentally, verbally, physically, and then go home with the man without killing him can get through just about anything.”  
Tony shrugs and smiles, “He’s a hell of a lot less infuriating at home.”  
“Anything else you need to know?”  
“When will my team be on weekend rotation again?”  
“Your first on-call would be in three weeks.”  
“Secondary to MCRT.” He chuckles, “You owe Jethro your first born or something?”  
“Lost a bet with SecNav actually, he seems to have a soft spot for you two.”  
“Is promoting me part of it?”  
“No one’s soft spot is that big DiNozzo.” Vance reaches for a fresh toothpick, “Are you taking the promotion or do I need to keep looking?”  
“I’m taking it. You knew I would. Anyone tell Grant, Colson and Hurst yet?”  
“That Douglas is leaving and they’re getting a new team leader, yes. That you’re it, no.”  
“If you let them know I’ll stop by and touch base with them this afternoon,” Tony offers a polite nod and heads for the door.  
Vance’s voice stops him in the doorway, “Oh and Tony? Could you talk him into at least sending McGee to Tuesday’s budget meeting?”  
Tony laughs openly, “I’ll do my best Sir.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He spends the morning getting all the current administrative paperwork finished and ignoring Ziva’s attempts to rile him over his rather obvious hickey.  
Around noon Gibbs leaves his desk with a call of “Come on Tony.”  
“Where to Boss?”  
“Taking you to lunch to celebrate.”  
They both hear Ziva ask “Celebrate what?” as the doors close behind them.  
“We should tell them.”  
Gibbs offers his evil half smile, “Which part?”  
Tony is unfazed. “Both really. But that I‘m leaving the team is what I meant.”  
“Could make McGee swallow his tongue with the other bit.”  
“What you gonna give me a big flashy good bye kiss at quittin’ time?”  
“A little more subtle Tony.”  
“Subtle?” Tony is obviously intrigued.  
“Thought we might bet on something in the bullpen, winner gets breakfast in bed and a massage.”  
“And you’d pay up if I won?”  
“Maybe even if you lost.”  
“I really like this whole devious and playful thing you’ve got going on right now Boss.”  
“You’ll be seeing more of it from now on.”  
“Keep talking like that and I might end up getting us both fired.”  
Gibbs chuckles and pulls Tony into a kiss before drawing back to lean against the wall, “Can’t have that. Guess we’ll just have to do the rest of our celebrating at home.”  
Knowing he‘s being teased Tony takes a deep breath and reverts to the original topic, “I’ve gotta meet with my new team when we get back. You wanna tell Probie and Ziva without me or wait?”  
“It’ll keep. They’ll just wait and descend on you like a pack of wolves anyway.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony leans against the cubical wall beside what will be his desk and smiles, “Good afternoon Colson, Hurst, Grant. I figure by now you’ve all read the Director’s memo and you know I’m taking over for Agent Douglas come Monday. I’d introduce myself but you all know me to some degree, just like I know who all of are to some extent. I would like to ask a quick favor of you though. Could you each round up a list of your upcoming events, you know court appearances, time off, that kind of thing and email it to me? Also if one of you can let me know what open investigations you’ve got going I’d appreciate it. I’d like us back on fieldwork as soon as possible.”  
It’s Grant that speaks up first, “I thought you’d relish the opportunity to keep office hours for a while DiNozzo.”  
Knowing he’s going to regret it Tony asks, “And why’s that Grant?”  
“You’ve clearly got a new girl.”  
“My personal life isn’t any of your concern Grant. And even if it was assumption never gets you anywhere good.”  
Colson clearly has something to say too and Tony just waits her out. “Are we going to be handling the weird ones now or is it a MCRT thing?”  
“Well I never thought it was me, but who knows? We’ll work what we’re assigned like everybody else.” He turns his attention to Hurst waiting for him to weigh in.  
Hurst comes over and offers Tony his hand, “If it’s not going to be me at least we were assigned the best.”  
Tony chuckles as they shake, “Just make sure to mention that when management evaluations come around.”  
He returns to his current team smiling.  
When Ziva demands “Celebrate what?” of him he leans against the divider again, this time beside Gibbs’ desk.  
Gibbs eyes him, clearly giving Tony the choice. “It’s not everyday I get promoted.”  
Ziva immediately turns her attention to Gibbs, “You are leaving us again?”  
Gibbs remarks absently, “Maybe I’m letting you go too soon.”  
“Give Probie a shot.”  
“You’re leaving,” Though he awaits the confirming nod it’s a statement. “Where is Vance sending you this time?”  
Tony grins, “About ten feet west. No worries, you get too smug or your new probie gets too out of hand and I‘ll drop by to set you straight.”  
“You have been given your own team?” Ziva seems more surprised than Tony would label polite.  
“Maybe this one won’t be so insubordinate.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning finds a sated and happy Tony almost purring into their goodbye kiss pressed against Gibbs’ car door. When they finally separate he presses his forehead to Gibbs’, “We keep this up the whole Yard will know by ten.”  
“The smart ones will have guessed on Friday.”  
“The smart ones knew before I did.”  
Gibbs quirks a half smile and gives Tony one last quick kiss before stepping away, “You want a coffee?”  
“Whose definition of coffee?”  
“One hazelnut affront to coffee coming right up.”  
Tony beams, “Thanks.”  
“Go on, don’t want to be late on your first day.”  
Tony’s grin turns sheepish, “Forgot we have to go back to taking both cars.”  
“Small trade off if you ask me.”  
“Definitely worth it.” He watches Gibbs pull away before finally getting into his own car and heading in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he arrives at his new desk there is a stuffed Saint Bernard sitting on it. He chuckles and dials Abby’s extension as he checks his email.  
“Abby Scuito, forensics.”  
“Hey Abbs. Trying to tell me something?”  
“You know exactly what I meant Tony.”  
He sighs, “Have you spoken to him about this Abby?” He takes her long silence to mean she has not. “I didn’t abandon him Abby. Or you, or even the team for that matter. Jethro encouraged me to take on my own team. We agreed it’s what’s best. For me, for the team, and for NCIS.”  
As he knew she would she latches onto a single word, “Jethro?”  
“It is his name.”  
“You never use it.”  
“I’m not his second in command anymore. We’re equals now and I’m acting like it.”  
He waits out her silence until finally, almost plaintively, she says what she truly means, “But we were a family Tony.”  
“We still are Abbs. You’re not caught in the middle of a messy divorce. You’re just getting a couple more adopted siblings.” A thought occurs to him, and before he really thinks about it he says it. “We’re the Brady bunch now.”  
“Is there something I should know?”  
“Just don’t tell McGee or Ziva yet, Jethro wants to shock them a little.”  
She practically squeals with delight, “Since when?”  
“It’s complicated Abbs. I could say ‘Forever’ or ‘last Thursday’ and be just as accurate either way.”  
She makes an impatient noise, “I know you’ve been dancing around each other since the beginning.”  
“Then you don’t need me to tell you anything. Look hon, we can talk later, the kids are due any minute. Or you can grill Jethro about it.”  
Colson arrives first, “Good morning Special Agent DiNozzo.”  
“Good morning Special Agent Colson,” His tone isn’t clipped or annoyed but his distaste at being greeted with his full title is obvious just the same.  
Colson in turn wrinkles her nose at being similarly addressed, “DiNozzo or Tony?”  
“Let’s start with DiNozzo and see if the team dynamic can handle the informality later. What do you prefer?”  
“Douglas and the boys have always called me Sam, I think I’ve gotten used to it,” Her smile implies it was probably ‘Samantha’ once upon a time.  
“The boys?” Tony’s amused by the characterization.  
“Grant’s an overgrown child and sometimes he brings out the worst in Hurst.” She gives Tony a long measuring look before changing the subject, “Okay the curiosity is killing me, why is there a stuffed animal on your desk?”  
“Abby’s idea of a guilt trip.”  
“She’ll get over it,” Gibbs states firmly as he hands Tony his coffee.  
“Thanks Jethro, and I think she’s set to talk your ear off about it.”  
Gibbs allows one of those barely there half smiles, “I suppose I owe her that much.” A brief spate of eye contact takes the place of any new-job platitudes and Tony grins at that.  
Colson is left all but gaping at him, “Something I should know?”  
“About?”  
She considers her response before speaking, “Ms. Scuito expecting you to feel guilty.”  
“Abbs sees Gibbs’ team as her family. She was upset with me for leaving.”  
“Gibbs doesn’t seem to mind.”  
Tony sips his coffee and considers Colson, “He doesn’t.”  
“Ah.”  
“That gonna be a problem?”  
“Not for me, or Hurst. Couldn’t even guess at Grant. Though he is scared of Gibbs.”  
Tony scoffs, “Most people are.” He waits to assure eye contact, “It’s not some big dark secret but I’m only confirming it for you because I know how distracting suspecting but not knowing can be. The rumor mill does not need immediate confirmation, do I make myself clear?”  
This time Colson smirks, “Didn’t tell the rest of the family?”  
“Soon but not yet. One thing they’ve got absolutely, one hundred percent correct: He’s a bastard.”  
“Not a nice thing to say about your significant other.”  
He grins at her calling Gibbs that, “Nice or not, it’s true.”  
She nods as if he’s just answered a question.  
Hurst arrives just before nine, flanked by Ziva and McGee. Tony pretends not to notice that detail, “Morning Hurst. Good job on this status report.”  
“Thanks,” Hurst is clearly confused at the praise.  
The three of them go about their independent morning routines mostly in silence until Grant saunters to his desk at quarter after nine.  
“Your watch broken Grant?” Tony’s tone is somewhat sharp and he can feel the eyes of all his new team members on him though his gaze is firmly on Grant.  
“No. Says it’s nine sixteen.”  
“Then you’re late. I know Douglas wouldn’t put up with that, what made you think I’d be more forgiving?”  
“Oh come on! We all know what a goof off you are DiNozzo.”  
“Is that so?” His tone is dangerous.  
“You sleep at your desk and play trivia games. Not to mention flirting with all the girls.”  
A disbelieving smirk comes to him at that, “I didn’t believe it was possible but you are dumber than you look. I was second in command to the single most demanding workaholic in the building and you think that a little napping or down time in a twenty-two hour work day meant I was a goof off? I will give you that I do a lot of harmless flirting but as my SO doesn’t care and the objects of it know what it’s about I don’t see how it’s any of your concern.” He takes a very deep breath, “Now given that you’re all operating on impressions garnered through a very biased rumor mill I’m going to let this slip once. But hear me and believe me Grant, if you ever take an assumption like that, about anything, and run with it again you’ll be off my team so fast your head will spin.”  
Before anyone can respond Tony’s desk phone begins ringing. It’s dispatch with a call out, “Grab your gear, we’ve got a case.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their case is the robbery of the payroll disbursement office at Quantico Marine Base in which one of the clerks was injured. Tony takes some input from Hurst as Senior Field Agent as to division of labor but also watches to try to identify the strengths and weaknesses of his new subordinates.  
He’s sizing up whether the flurry of keystrokes from Grant’s desk is a genuine series of searches or just a random attempt to seem busy when Gibbs leans against the cubical wall. McGee and Ziva are trying, and failing, to be unobtrusive about watching.  
“How’s your first case coming?”  
“We’ve got a couple of leads but you know how it goes. Won‘t know much until we‘ve done some digging.”  
Gibbs nods at that, “Abbs wants a word with you if you get the chance.”  
“I’ll get to her when I can. Your new probie run from the building crying yet?”  
That earns him a chuckle, “No, but considering how green he is I don’t hold out much hope.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later Tony finds himself at a loose end as his team is doing the leg work. He addresses the team in general as he gets up, “I’m heading down to forensics, call me if you get a lead.”  
Abby turns around as the door slides open, “You are in so much trouble mister!”  
Deciding the best defense is a good offense he smirks at her, “It’s not like I stole him, he thinks of you as a daughter.”  
She punches his arm, “I’m not mad you’re together Tony, I’m mad you didn’t tell me.”  
“What exactly did Jethro tell you Abbs?”  
“Mostly I yelled at him for sending you away because of rule twelve. He kissed my forehead, told me he didn’t and walked out without elaborating.”  
“He didn’t send me away and I didn’t leave. Vance offered me a chance to have my own team without leaving. Jethro and I discussed it and decided it was for the best, especially as Vance has recently figured out we’re together.”  
“Vance figured it out?” Her disbelief is obvious.  
“He finally noticed my change of address from last year,” Tony chuckles.  
Abby hits him again, “You didn’t tell me for over a year?”  
“Despite what you think Abbs it’s not really any of your business. Now if we get married and don’t tell you I give you my permission to beat me silly.”  
Abby grins excitedly, “Have you talked about that?”  
He kisses her cheek, “No, we haven’t. And given our collective track record we aren’t likely to any time soon.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Gibbs leaves first in response to a call from Ducky about a discovery he’s made. Still the goodbye kiss leaves Tony warm and happy enough that he makes the coffee run at one of Gibbs’ dealers rather than his own. As he exits the elevator Gibbs’ new probie almost knocks him over in his hurry to board the elevator.  
He hands over the coffee with a hip against Gibbs’ desk, “Your probie didn’t last very long.”  
“Hasn’t run for the hills just yet,” Gibbs comments absently before sipping his coffee with a pleased sound.  
“Funny he almost knocked me over in his hurry to get out of here.”  
“Parked in the wrong lot, they were towing his car.”  
Tony smirks and pretends to miss McGee‘s arrival, “Bet you he’s tugging on Fornell’s coat tails by morning.”  
“For what stakes?”  
“Breakfast in bed?”  
“Make it breakfast in bed and a massage and you’ve got a deal.”  
“And what’s your side? Is he gonna be Agent of the year inside six months?”  
“Nah, but I figure he’ll tough it out until Thursday.”  
Tony nods and decides to lay it out just a little bit more, “Fair enough. Let me know if you’ll be home on time tonight, it’s my turn to cook.”  
“Will do. Thanks for the coffee.”  
Tony leaves on the opposite side of the row from McGee and doesn’t break cover by looking, but he hopes that Abby will be able to bring up a decent angle on the surveillance footage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late in the afternoon, when he’s returning from a successful interrogation, Gibbs slides up behind him, stopping him with a quick tap on his hip. “Got your man?”  
Tony turns around grinning, “Yup, and my suspect too.”  
“Congratulations. And I will be home on time tonight.”  
“Yours broke too?”  
“Broke isn’t even the word. Ziva sat him down in interrogation and he just started talking. I think he wanted to turn himself in when it happened and things got out of hand. The accomplice is on active duty and the Agent Afloat is handling him.”  
“And Preston?”  
“Will make it 'til morning at this rate. Though if Ziva cleans her knives at her desk you could win it all.”  
“Scared of our little ninja is he?”  
“Terrified.”  
“As he should be,” Tony chuckles. “Not trusting him to watch your six are you?”  
“Keeping my head on a swivel at the moment. More worried about your six.”  
“Colson’s good back up. Haven’t really been in the field with Grant or Hurst yet.”  
“Just watch out for yourself. I’m not there to do it anymore,” Gibbs murmurs before bestowing a quick kiss and stepping away just in time to note Hurst at the end of the hall clearly trying to choose a course of action.  
Tony treats it as normal, “Got something for me Hurst?”  
“Bethesda just called. Second Lieutenant Nickels is in recovery, he’s going to be fine.”  
“Go take his statement and then head home.”  
“Sure thing,” Hurst eyes them for another second before retreating.  
Tony chuckles, “Well that’s two of my team that know. The kids figure it out yet?”  
“McGee thinks we’re pranking them and Ziva’s been very quiet.”  
“Probably pissed off that her dossier on you was incomplete.”  
“Think it’s more that I succeeded where she failed actually.” At Tony’s skeptical expression he grins, “You had to know she wanted you.”  
“No, she thought she was baiting me.”  
“With the innuendo and the Israeli language men’s magazines. Talking about true love and batting her eyelashes at you was genuine.”  
“Too bad for her,” He offers his own peck and starts to move away. “Gotta check on Grant, he’s worse than a probie. See you at home.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A glance at McGee’s screen as he’s descending from briefing the director makes Tony stop in his tracks. He steps closer to the railing and examines the screen more closely to be certain before speaking, “You could have just asked McNosey.”  
McGee jumps at the declaration, “It’s true then?”  
Deciding that the whole building doesn’t need to know he waits until he’s in McGee’s cubical and can drop his voice before answering, “Depends entirely on what ‘it’ is.”  
“You’re living with Gibbs?”  
“I am. Have been for a long time.”  
“And you’re… together? You know, I mean, you’re a couple?”  
“We are. You have a problem with that?”  
“As in ‘am I going to be a homophobic jerk?’ No. As in ‘am I scarred for life by the mental image?’ Yes.”  
That makes Tony laugh aloud. “Got a tip for you on that one Timmy: Stop trying to imagine it.”  
McGee’s blush is neon. “I wasn’t trying. I guess you were spotted in the hallway near interrogation and a couple of the accounting staff were discussing, and this is a quote, ‘how hot must those two be in bed together’ in great detail and creativity.”  
Tony chuckles, “So much for keeping it out of the rumor mill I guess.”  
In a near perfect impression of Gibbs McGee sasses, “Ya think?”  
Tony shakes his head and mutters “Four down, two to go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You better not be in my kitchen ruining perfectly good ingredients Toby!” Tony announces as he hangs his keys on their hook by the garage door.  
“Just stealing your beer, Di-Note-Zoe.”  
Tony rolls his eyes and heads upstairs to change. He comes back down to find Fornell sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table, “There some reason you decided to come over and drink my beer?”  
“Heard an interesting rumor today.”  
Tony laughs, “You’re just mad that I’m cuter than your boyfriend.”  
“What?”  
“Not that rumor, then?”  
Fornell smirks at him and sits forward, “You’re sleeping with Jethro.”  
“Glad it amuses you Tobias,” Gibbs announces before giving Tony a hit and run kiss hello.  
“That why you get your panties in a wad about me cooking here?”  
“I kick about you cooking here because your cooking is foul. If I’d thought you were coming on to him I would have just kicked you out.”  
“That is harsh Di-Note-Zoe.”  
“You asked.” Tony heads into the kitchen but listens as Gibbs rejoins Fornell in the front room.  
“Besides discussing who I’m creasing the sheets with why are you here?”  
“Heard you lost your second in command. Thought you might need a drinking buddy. Didn’t realize you’d only relocated him.”  
“Go to hell Toby!” Tony shouts, but he’s adjusting the recipe he’s making to serve three.  
Both the other men laugh at that. “Should have seen it before,” Fornell comments absently. “When’s the wedding?”  
Tony can’t make out Gibbs’ response.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday begins with Ziva waiting for Tony beside the elevator. Curious but unwilling to make the first move he just smiles and says her name.  
“I see you have had another… eventful evening.”  
He touches the new hickey below his right ear, “We were celebrating.”  
A long silence stretches before she growls, “Honestly Tony this is a very tall way to go for a joke.”  
“Long, long way to go. And it’s not, a joke that is. Jethro and I are together and given that we’re not violating any rules we’re not overly worried about discretion any more. End of story.”  
“It is not funny Tony. You can tell me the truth.”  
“I don’t know how to make it any clearer for you Ziva. Ask Jethro if you really think I’m that unreliable.”  
“But… you are so very different.” Her tone makes it clear that this is what’s bothering her.  
“That’s what makes us a good match. I pull him out of his shell, make him have fun. Remind him he’s not responsible for every person he comes in contact with. He grounds me, keeps me from letting my ego or my insecurities get the better of me. We’re good for each other.”  
She seems to consider it as the elevator rises to their floor. “And you are… happy?”  
“I am. It’s harder to tell with Jethro but I think he is too.”  
Her nose wrinkles in a look of distaste, “But he is so… serious.”  
Tony laughs at her, “You keep telling yourself that.” He shakes his head, “Do you honestly think the way he behaves on a case is who he is? Is your behavior at work all of who you are?”  
Her expression is all it takes to tell Tony that she had believed what she saw at NCIS was everything to know about Gibbs, and that the sudden realization that she’s been wrong startles her. Deciding he’s done enough Tony offers her a content smile and heads off to his own desk without a word when they reach their floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Tony finished his notes on why Grant’s report is unacceptable his phone rings, “DiNozzo.”  
“We’re going to have to call the bet a draw.”  
“What did him in?”  
“McGee tried to help him fix his report. From what I overheard he thought that his training on how to do it was all the advice he needed. When I sent it back with my notations he left in a huff.”  
“And I was just getting attached to the notion of him contaminating evidence and having Abbs make him cry.”  
Gibbs huffs a quick laugh. “Up for lunch?”  
“Twice in as many weeks. Dangerous precedent you’re setting here.”  
“Small price to pay by my reckoning especially as it means I don’t have to wait till we get home to touch you.”  
“I’m that irresistible?” There’s the barest hint of smug satisfaction in his tone.  
“You know you are.”  
“I’ll be ready in fifteen.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
About ten minutes later Tony feels the weigh of someone’s gaze and glances up to the spot where Gibbs has taken to leaning before looking around and not finding a source. The third time it happens he looks up quickly enough to catch Grant eyeing him. Despite knowing he should say something about it Tony just shuts down his computer. “I’m headed out to lunch, I suggest you all do the same.” He doesn’t even have to tilt his head to note Gibbs’ approach and the gentle pressure at the small of his back propels him forward instinctively. “Hello to you too.”  
“Saving my hello for someplace with less prying eyes.”  
Tony catches the barest glimpse of Grant and Colson watching as the elevator doors close and he turns around for his kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick diner lunch and half an hour of making out like teenagers in Gibbs’ charger they begin an unhurried drive back to the Yard. “Unless Grant’s blind they all know now.”  
“That a problem?”  
“Hell no, it’s a relief. I was just making an observation. I guess I thought that was kinda the point.”  
“The point is enjoying what we’ve got, and maybe watching a few people squirm in the process.”  
Tony can’t help the contented smile that brings to his face, but then he doesn’t really try.  
Gibbs shakes his head, “You really need to work on this self-confidence issue.”  
“Until recently you really weren’t helping with that. You’re the king of mixed signals. Especially when you follow up flirting with insults.”  
“I can’t help it if you were dense Tony.”  
“You really are an ass Jethro.”  
As they head back upstairs Tony remembers a half-heard conversation from earlier in the week, “So when is the wedding then?”  
“Figured we’d wait ‘til spring. Maybe buy ourselves a boat as a wedding present and do it out in the harbor.”  
“Were you planning on asking me at some point?”  
“Like you’d say no.”  
“Not the point.”  
Gibbs chuckles, “Marry me Tony?”  
“Yes you presumptuous bastard. But you have to tell Abbs. And I don’t mean let her find out, tell her.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Told her she could beat me up if we were getting married and didn’t tell her.”


End file.
